Six years, without the love
by Applelight
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel are going on a mission, a 10 year mission. Though doesn't take 10 years, it feels like hundreds for Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia (mostly for Juvia). Though something could change the lives of Erza and Lucy. Couples include: Nalu, Gale, Jerza, and Gruvia. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first couple fan-fiction on Fairy Tail. It's least likely going to be good. Couples: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia,and Gale. Other characters are going to be there, too. (And two OC's). I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "What?" he said eating flames from a torch. "Gray, where are your pants?" Cana asked as she drank beer. He was wearing boxers and Wendy was hiding her face and it was red from embarrassment. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Let's hope Gray doesn't blame Natsu. The last thing we need is Erza... Her cake hit the ground and was stepped on by Juvia. Black oar came from her, Really! Really! I frinkin jinxed it! Where is Jellal when you need him to calm down Erza?

"This is going to turn into a wreck" Lucy whined. "I didn't take your pants!" Natsu yelled red flames from the background where behind him and ice colored for Gray. "I know you did you bastard!" Gray yelled. "Stop!" Erza ordered. They stopped, including Max who was with his broom. Lucy chuckled at the fact of how Erza scared Natsu. The master walked in, "What happened here? Did Natsu, Gray, and Elf-man get in a fight, again?" He yelled. Chairs were every where, Erza's cake was speared everywhere (do to the fact Juvia had it on her shows) , and Cana's drink was every where... again...

"Not Elf-man. Just those two" Erza said pointing at Gray and Natsu. Lucy felt someone shaking her, her eyes opened to see Natsu. "Where you dreaming about that again?" He asked looking annoyed. "Err... yes" She said. She laughed slightly. "You two got the punishment of your lives!" Lucy said. Happy was eating fish on the bed. Lucy heard the crouching sounds, she shook her head as she stood up next to Natsu. "I'm going to head to the guild. See you there?" he said as Happy took off. Lucy nodded. They went out the window, again."Will you stop going out the window and use the door like a normal person!?" Lucy uttered under her breath.

* * *

Lucy was finally ready when Erza burst the door open. "Geez! Erza you startled me!" Lucy said. "Do you know where Jellal is?" Erza asked. "Guild?" Lucy said slowly backing away. She look a little... scarier than usual. _Poor Jellal if it's bad..._ "Ok thanks" she dashed out.. _Thank you for using the door!_ Lucy thought. She went out, Plue followed her. Lucy arrived at the guild to see Erza talking (to what look intently) to Jellal.

Gray was sitting next to Juvia at one of the tables. (Juvia was in her own little world. Run for it Gray). Mira smirked a little as she passed Lucy. "Why are you smirking?" Lucy asked. Happy was smirking, too. "You like himmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Happy said pointing to Natsu. "Shut it cat! Natsu was the one who went into my house!" Lucy snapped. "Please don't start Mira. One Happy is enough." Even though she said that, Lucy knew she was thinking the same has Happy. "Why don't you do it to Gray..." Cana said. He shot her a death glare. Lucy chuckled. She knew how much Gray hated it, so naturally she did it. Little did she know she would't see Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal for years to come...

* * *

 **Sorry if that was a short chapter. This is still my first Fairy Tail fan-fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy watched as the four males left, _Natsu, please be safe!_ She thought, she did want everyone to be safe, but for some reason she waNonted Natsu to be a little more careful. _Who am I kidding? He is Natsu. Natsu look down the twin dragon slayers, sting and Rough. And not to forget he took down Jellal, when Zeref had him under something..._ Lucy thought. Lucy looked over to saw Juvia crying so hard. (Poor Juvia).

Though Erza wasn't crying, she knew she was sad to see Jellal go... They were close, they were childhood friends. The boys were waving back has they left. Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and levy were going to go, but it said "boys only". They were out of sight when Lucy felt a tear on her check.. " _Don't cry Lucy._ _"_ Those words rang in her ear when she found out when they were leaving. They are Natsu's words, _I will miss you guys, mostly you Natsu. Wait... Oh damn it Mira and Happy. Why- Never mind..._

* * *

Lucy felt much more lonely, she missed him barging into her house evey day. Erza on the other hand didn't seem to be effected. "Erza, are you ok?" Lucy asked. Erza didn't answer, she just continued eating her strawberry cake. Lucy watched, _is she okay? I know she is strong but still..._ "Erza,-" she was cut off.

"Just leave me alone." She said sternly.

Lucy back way. No a grey Erza was needed, especially now. Lucy sat down at the bar. Mira came up to her. "Need anything?" She asked. Lucy shook her head, "its been three months" Lucy said. Her head was on the counter. "You miss Natsu the most, I can tell." Mira said chuckling. "it's not like! Mira, we are just friends." Lucy said.

"You like him. Anyway, I'm going to get you water." Mira smiled.

The next morning

Lucy felt sick the next morning. She went to Mira, to see if she might know why. "Mira, is it ok if I ask you something?" Lucy asked "Sure, I wouldn't mind. I'm guessing-" Lucy shot her a glare, "never mind." Mira said.

After a little...

"Ok. Well, you are pregnant..." Mira said. Lucy was shocked.

* * *

 **Ok sorry if that was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A million thoughts raced through Lucy's head. _Who is the father?_ or _What should I do?_ Mira smiled at the fact there was going to be the another generation of Fairy Tail child coming. "Go the guild and talk to Erza, she might help. Don't mention Jellal, the last person who did ended up in the infirmary." Mira said, the smile had turned into a straight face. _Does she mean Jet?_ Lucy thought. "Do you think Natsu is the father?" Mira asked smirking. Lucy slapped her head, "No, not one bit." Lucy said.

Erza

Erza felt like something was missing, _could it be someone?_ Lucy and Mira had just came in and Erza just kept looking down. Juvia was on at the guild, Erza could tell she was trying to keep her mind off Gray. Erza mind went off when she thought of Jellal, _Don't!_ Erza thought to herself slaming on the table. It broke. "Erza, you should talk to someone." Mira said. Mira put her hand on Erza's shoulder, but Erza move it off. "I don't need to talk about it." Erza snapped.

"Erza if you need to talk to someone, talk to Lucy, Juvia, Levy, or myself" Mira said. Erza grunted.

Lucy

 _Everyone knows you like Jellal, there is no need to hide your feelings about him leaving._ Lucy thought those words as she looked at her belly, she was afraid to same them though. _Is it-. Natsu is just a close friend, you err I do not like him in that since!_ Lucy thought. "You are blushing, you are you thinking about? Na-" she head a voice. Lucy turned around to see Lisanna. "I don't like him in that way!" Lucy said. Lucy sighed, "I just miss him.. A little.." Lisanna laughed. "Anyway me and Elf-man are going to go a job, we should be back soon." she said smiling. "Be careful." Lucy said hugging her.

The two left, and Lucy sat down next to Erza. (Who might of been still slamming the the table. Angry Erza alert). "Erza, do you just want to go for a walk to let some steam off?" Lucy asked. Erza had her infamous (or scary) glare in her eyes. "It would be good for you... and the table."Lucy said feeling a little startled on the inside. "OK." she said. There was a hint of anger but kindness, too. They started to walk when Lucy's thoughts trailed off the again. _How are the guys doing? I mean it's a decade quest, so how long will they be gone for? Just please be a safe,especially Jellal and Natsu. Wait, why? Do I-? No, stop thinking like that! As I/you thought he is just a close friend and nothing more!_

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short (and probably boring) chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for posting this a little late. Declaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Lucy looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled as the sunset in the twilight in the sky. Trees moved with the wind. "L-" Lucy shot up awake. _That voice was familiar. Natsu? Damn it! I don't think it is! He is just a_ _friend!_ Lucy thought bitterly. Lucy got up and ate breakfast. Then getting ready and left. Virgo came out of no were (again). "Hi. Punishment time?" she asked. "No. And hi" Lucy said. _Third time this week!_ Lucy thought. "Do you need something?" Lucy asked smiling. "No. Just good luck with-" she was cut off.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked. "Mira" Virgo whispered. Lucy smiled shaking her head. "OK, so Virgo... Do you want to-?" Lucy was cut off. Virgo had left. Lucy got to the guild. Erza was by the bar, she seemed to talking to Mira. Dark oar was sort of coming off her. Why is she mad?  Lucy mouthed to Mira. She found something out. Erza might tell  Mira mouthed back. Lucy walked over there and sat next to Erza. Levy wasn't far.

"Levy, how have you been holding up?" Lucy asked. "Lucy! How are you?" Levy asked. "Gajeel and I are just friends!" her face was blushing hard-ish. "Sure. That is what blushing means" Lucy teased. "Did you hear why Erza is mad?" Lucy whispered. "She isn't mad, just missing Jellal." Levy said. Lucy sighed. "Erza-" Lucy whispered. _I miss them too. Esp-_ Erza looked up. "Erza. I want to talk to you." Lucy said. She was slightly scared. Erza took a deep breath.

Erza 

Erza took a deep breath. "Fine" Erza hissed under her breath. "I miss them, too. And I can understand your upset." Lucy said. _Jellal. I have something to tell you! Why don't you ever pick up on the communication?_ She had tried, but he or no one would pick up. Lucy kept talking but Erza didn't listen, it was on something. _Your going to be a father! I mean really!_ She felt some one put their hand on theirs. Erza flinched back a little, it a was Lucy.

A different place a few hours later...

"Erza. I know you miss Jellal, but so does everyone. Also that he was a close friend." Mira said. "But he doesn't know something. Your the only one who knows." Erza said. "Lucy is going through the same thing. She is also." Mira said. "Lucy is pregnant? Who-" Erza started to wounder. "She doesn't know. But I joke it's Natsu." Mira said. Erza laughed, "your smiling for the first time." Mira said.

 _I guess._ "Why do you-" Erza stopped. "I'm the person who does it to the people at the guild. Just like how I think Levy and Gajeel are good together. They are close friends much like Natsu and Lucy. Besides you and Jellal are a couple, right? Or is that just roamers?" Mira said. "Mira! You know!" Erza snapped.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a bad chapter. It was fun to write though. Again sorry for posting this a bit late. (Gruvia and Gale will be next chapter. Sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

Levy

Levy was okay, though she did feel upset every now and again. Levy looked at the locket Gajeel had given her, it was a picture of her and Gajeel at the guild. Levy smiled at it, "Hey Levy." Levy instantly turned around to see Droy and Jet (Jet was finally out of the infirmary). "Hey." she said in the most cheerful voice she could do. The locket was in her hand but she had closed it before they saw what was the locket held.

"What is that in your hand?" They asked. _Damn. They saw it. What should I do?_ "It is a locket.." Levy said. "I am just going to go to my apperment/room." she did a walking-run pace. Lecy finally got there to and sat down. She picked up a book, it was a new one she had recently gotten.

A few hours later...

Levy finished the book, but half of the time was her mind was thinking off somewhere. Most of the time Gajeel was in it.

Juvia 

"Juvia, do you want to be a build a snowman?" Wendy asked. It has snowed, not that long ago.

"Juvia doesn't feel like building a snowman. Why don't you ask Romeo." Juvia said. Wendy nodded and left. Mira was tending to the bar, and "conveniently" over heard this. "There is a letter addressed to you and the others. It's from Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel." Mira said handing Juvia the letter.

* * *

 **Sorry for pasting this very late. The Ocs are coming in the next chapter.. Sorry if any of the characters are a OCC.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Juvia,_

 _I know it's been four months since we talked faces to face. The comuncarion lacrima was broken by *cough*Natsu*cough*. Ugh, that idiot. Eh, either way we are sorry. I miss you. Don't be upset, remember like Master says "live your life to the fullest each and everyday."_

Juvia was felt tears of joy slowly go down her face. This was the first time she smiled in four months.

 _The 58 'monsters' we are battling here are pretty tough. This might even take longer than 10 years. Just smile, for me and the rest of the guys._

 _From,_

 _Gray_

* * *

 _Dear Erza,_

 _How are you doing? Please tell me that you didn't break anything, (tables, chairs, people..) I miss you though. Happy isn't helping much with this. He is teasing everyone.. Why I do not know. Natsu and Gray were fighting and they broke the communication lacrima._

 _So sorry if you tried to talk... Either way, hopefully we should be back soon.. Also we met two people along the way, one uses magic much like Gray's, except he only uses it when necessary. He and his friend gave us supplies. (And told us witch direction the village was in...).. Either way, I hope your having a fun time._

 _Love,_

 _Jellal._

Erza smiled, and of corse she blushed slightly.

 _P.S Just keep calm and smile._

* * *

 _Dear Ligi,_

Lucy did a face palm.

 _Err, sorry, Lucy. Your smiling all the time right? If your not I'm going to personal come back and do something... You better be smiling. I miss you though. What is going on here is crazy... There is 58 'monsters', they aren't really tough though, Gray most likely said they were though._

 _Gray and me got in a fight when he did something... We broke the communication_ _lacrima_ _, but it's still that idiot's fault! Erg. Remember when we you know..._

Lucy laughed. Yes she did... It was nice, and funny to see Natsu nervous. Hehe

 _Anyway! We met people, a male with Ice prick's sort of magic, he never really used it though. There was also a girl her name was, Emiko? I think that was it... They helped us a lot though! Though I wasn't paying attention a lot... I was thinking of what happened a few days before... When we kissed..._

 _Love,_

 _Natsu_

 _P.S Don't show this to Mira. We won't ever hear the end of it!_

Lucy smiled, she then noticed Mira was behind her. "You read it didn't you?" Lucy asked. She nodded, she had her evil-ish smiling face on. "This isn't going to end well..." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

 _Dear Levy,_

 _Ugh, this has been crazy, from meeting two weirdos to fighting weird monsters that look like dinosaurs! One of the villagers even said they are from books from Zeref! Least likely. You probably already know what Natsu and Gray did... Idiots..._

 _How are you doing though? Droy and Jet better not be bugging you... It's weird with out you... Just hang in there and I will be back soon._

 _From,_

 _Gajeel_

Levy finished reading it and snickered. She knew Gajeel too well to know he didn't want to say anything "fluffy" or "soft".

* * *

 **Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. (And about the OCC-ness of most of the characters, sorry about that, too.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating a few days late. This is going to be the last chapter, before the epilogue. Sorry..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT  Fairy tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

 ** _Five he months later..._**

Erza

Erza had read the letter a few times. It made her smile... She also so Mira talking to Lucy who seemed to be blushing hard and almost yelling. It had been like that for 5 months between Mira and Lucy.

Lucy

"Mira! Why did you tell Cana? Especially when she was drunk!?" Lucy yelled into the bar table. Soon almost everyone would know... The last time she told Cana something she had yelled it to everyone in the guild.

Mira laughed quietly. "I was just kidding. Either way, everyone one knows you are going to have a child." Mira pointed out. Lucy put a had on her belly, _it's a girl... Three months ago it was said..._ Lucy thought. "Don't tell anyone.. Or hold it against me and Natsu..." Lucy said. "Hold what against her and Natsu?" Juvia, Erza, and Levy asked.

Before Lucy could say anything, mpMira said: "That she and and Natsu kissed." Lucy almost sent Mira a death glare. All three had a surprised face, "don't tell anyone." Lucy had black oar coming from her. Everyone seemed a little scared except for Erza and Mira.

Juvia

 _Yes one love-rival out of the way._ She thought. The death glare was over. "We promise." Erza, Juvia, and Levy promised. Juvia and Levy ment out of some sort of terrier, Erza just being an awesome friend.

Levy 

Levy sat down with a brand new book. It had just come out, so levy desided to give it a try. It was more about dragons, practically iron dragons. *cough*Gajeel related*cough*. It was interesting, there was apparently different types. Lucy was sitting next to Levy. Lucy had a bit of a smirk. "Don't say anything, or I might tell." Levy said. Though Lucy didn't want people to know, she still snickered a little.

Levy looked over from the book again to see Lucy had a painful look on her. "The baby.. She is comi-..." Lucy couldn't finish, there was a light scream.

.

.

.

.

Lucy

The young baby was born. She had salmon/pink hair like Natsu and light blond tips same color as Lucy. Her eyes were much like Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. Lucy named her Nashi. Mira was the first other than Lucy to see her.

* * *

 **Again sorry for updating late. Again: DESCAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail, or any of it's characters. One of the OC's, Emiko, is my best friend's OC.**


	8. Final

**Thank you for all your support. Sorry this is up late. This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry. Declaimer, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. **

* * *

No one's prov

The last 5 years nothing really happened, but somethings did. Wendy grew older and she and Romeo are dating, Juvia did cheer up a little. Erza's (and Jellal's) son, Luke, had blue hair much like his father and brown eyes like her. Nashi, now had slightly long pink hair and again brown eyes like her mom. The also had grown and were now 6 years old.

Lucy and Erza were talking, and of coarse Erza was eating her strawberry cake. The two had just finished a job whenthey saw Levy's face light up along with her squeaking. "What is wrong?" Erza asked. "Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel finsihed the job! And it's only been _six_ years! And they took a decade quest!" Levy said showing them the letter. It was from Gajeel, no surprise there. Lucy's and Erza's faces formed smiles. "I wounder what Juvia would do." Lucy said. Erza just gave her a glare that silenced Lucy very quickly. "How much longer until they are back?" Juvia asked out of no where. "A month or so. They have to travel back which should take about a month." Levy answered. There was a creepy (but good) smile on Juvia's face. Levy, Erza, and Lucy have a poor-Gray look.

.

.

.

.

It had been three weeks, one more to go! Nashi and Luke had kept asking who they were. All of the four said, "strong wizards from Fairy Tail." Lucy was cleaning her house (slightly hoping people *cough* Natsu, Gray, and Erza*cough* wouldn't make it messy once more. Nashi was at the guild with Erza, Luke, Master, Mira, Wendy, Romeo, Elf-man, and Lisanna.

Erza

"Mira, how are things go with Laxus?" Erza teased, she as always the one to 'ship' or 'match make' people. Her faced turned to a deep shade of crimson. "Hey! Thats my stick" Mira said. "She loooooooovessssssss him" Nashi said. "Don't me like Mira, we already have two!" Lisanna teased with a smile. Mira once again was blushing (her face was red).. "Laxus has to prove he is a true MAN before he can date Mira!" Elf-man cried out. "Elf-nii-chan, he helped on the incident during the S-class trails, remember?" Lissanna asked. Mira snickered. Elf-man just looked away. "It's true." Erza said

Lucy came in not much later. "Mommy, what took so long?" Nashi asked. Lucy chuckled. "Cleaning the closet and the kitchen. Someone left a mess." she said looking at Nashi. "I got it all done yesterday." Erza said. She saw Lucy do a face-palm. Juvia then walked in, "Juvia is excited for the return of Gray-sama." she said. For the first time since they left, she had a true smile. That was the mark of the day, when Juvia once again smiled. She hadn't in six years.

.

.

.

.

No one's prov

It was Wednesday, 12:37 p.m. The guild (especially Levy, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia [Juvia the most]) waited for the arrival. The guild doors opened, Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel stood there. Before anyone could say anything, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Lucy and Natsu, and Juvia and Gray were hugging. "I missed you so much." they said. Luke hugged his father and so did Nashi to Natsu who was a bit surprised. "Nashi, she is yours and my daughter." Lucy whispered that into his ear. Erza whispered: "Luke, is our son." Everyone celebrated, everyone smiled, there wasn't anything to be sad about.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **There is the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Once again, thanks for the support. (Sorry)**


End file.
